Wombat's Fur And Sticky Green Pus
by Malfoy4ever
Summary: OS Pendant un cours, la potion de neville tourne mal et Hermione et Draco se retrouvent avec les mains collées ensemble. Que va t'il se passer. Traduction de Maniacally et suite de Tangled Hairs And Prefect Badge !


**Me revoilà avec un OS, c'est la suite de "Tangled Hair And Prefect Badge " cependant vous pouvez lire celui-ci sans avoir lu l'autre C'est le deuxième OS d'une série de 3 OS dont l'écriture du troisième est en cour !**

**J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris le temps de me laisser une review !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite**

**Comme l'autre fois, les personnages sont à JKR et l'histoire à Maniacally :)

* * *

**

**Wombat's Fur and Sticky Green Pus**

Rogue lança un regard accusateur à la classe sans aucune raison apparente, il passa près du chaudron de Neville et y lança un regard réprobateur qui eut pour unique effet de faire pousser un couinement à Neville qui lâcha la fourrure de wombat qu'il tenait dans la main dans son chaudron. Hermione qui était assise à côté de lui voulut l'arrêter mais il était trop tard, et la potion de Neville commença à bouillonner vigoureusement.

« Votre potion devrait commencer à devenir jaune maintenant » Dit Rogue en croisant le bras et en regardant Neville « Sauf si vous avez fait une erreur et dans ce cas ça ressemblera à une sorte de pus vert et collant » Neville couina et tourna sa potion avec l'espoir qu'elle devienne jaune.

Draco Malfoy se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire en prétendant avoir besoin d'un ingrédient, et il s'arrêta derrière Hermione pour jeter un coup d'œil à la potion de Neville.

« Je crois que je n'aurais pas du m'attendre à mieux de votre part Londubat » Dit-il d'une voix méprisante « Après tout, tout ne sera toujours qu'un looser » Hermione se retourna en colère, mais à la minute où ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco, elle cligna des yeux et le souvenir de leur baiser lui revint en mémoire « Tu as quelque chose à dire Granger ? » Dit Draco en se rapprochant si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent, et Harry et Ron qui avaient suivi la scène depuis l'autre côté de la classe se levèrent précipitamment.

« Eloigne toi d'elle Malfoy ! » Hurla Ron en se précipitant sur Malfoy. Rogue claqua ses mains sur son bureau et se leva pour retirer des points à Gryffondor mais Ron était trop rapide, il s'était précipité vers Draco qui sembla vaguement choqué pendant une seconde.

Tous les élèves avaient abandonné leur travail, ils regardaient tous Hermione, Draco, Ron et Harry du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient à travers l'épaisse fumée acide qui avait envahi la salle, il y eut un bruit d'éraflure suivi d'un cri perçant de Neville, d'un hurlement de Draco, d'un cri d'Hermione et de jurons lancés par Harry et Ron.

Mais, Ron avait en réalité poussé Draco, le faisant basculer en arrière, celui s'agrippa à la seule chose à sa portée, c'est-à-dire Hermione, il attrapa sa main et la tira d'un coup sec, entraînant accidentellement leurs deux mains dans le chaudron de Neville. Cependant, selon Lavande, qui était au fond de la salle et qui devait loucher pour apercevoir ne serait ce que les cheveux du blond platine, Ron avait aperçu Draco et Hermione en train de s'embrasser et la rage s'était emparée de lui. Bien sur, personne ne la crut, excepté Parvati, et elles passèrent le reste du cours à chuchoter entre elles.

Rogue regarda Draco et Hermione avec un regard noir « Bien, espérons que Mr Londubat a préparé sa potion correctement » dit-il en tirant Hermione et Draco par le coude d'un coup sec.

« Pourquoi professeur ? Qu'est ce qui… » Commença Hermione alors que Draco essayait de récupérer sa main, mais il attira de ce fait Hermione contre son torse. Ron commença à hurler en direction de Draco, mais Rogue se contenta de regarder Neville en ricanant.

« Si la potion n'a pas suffisamment été mélangée, cette mixture sera incroyablement collante » Commença Rogue avec un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix habituellement froide « Assez collante pour coller de la peau humaine » Son visage se tordit en une grimace et il regarda leurs deux mains « J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir rien faire pour vous, vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh pour un sérum de dissolution.

Ses mots furent suivis d'un silence complet, Hermione fut seulement capable d'ouvrir la bouche, et Neville regarda désespérément sa potion, Harry s'appuya sur le bureau et Ron vira au rouge, et Draco leva la main dans une tentative futile de la décoller de celle d'Hermione. Rogue sourit alors allégrement – bien qu'il était connu pour ne jamais sourire – et poussa Draco et Hermione vers la porte. Ils le laissèrent faire, tandis qu'il enlevait une multitude de points à Gryffondor.

Hermione regarda Draco et devint blanche « Pourquoi est-ce que ça nous arrive ? » Demanda t-elle irritée « Et pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi ? Pourquoi c'esttoujours _toi_ ? »

Essayant toujours de libérer sa main, Draco lui lança un regard hésitant « Tu as une idée du nombre de filles mourraient pour être à ta place ? » Demanda t-il en colère en tripotant sa poche avec sa main gauche pour essayer d'attraper sa baguette et essayer quelques sorts sur la potion.

« Non » Dit catégoriquement Hermione « Tout ce que je sais c'est que je meurs d'envie de ne pas être à ma place » Voyant que Draco tentait de prendre sa baguette, elle sortit la sienne.

Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux se rétrécirent « Pourquoi est ce que tu as la main droite de libre ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton accusant en essayant de prendre sa propre baguette dans sa poche droite en la faisant tomber maladroitement sur sa robe, il tourna aveuglement sur lui même et cogna Hermione contre sa poitrine. Elle laissa échapper un cri et lui fit face, son visage exprimait de la colère, mais l'embarras d'empara d'elle.

« Ca fait mal ! » Lui cria elle en colère, et Draco se souvint brièvement de leur petit accrochage quelques jours plus tôt, mais ce fut vite remplacé par l'indignation tandis qu'Hermione continuait de pester contre lui « Et la raison pour laquelle j'ai ma main droite libre c'est que c'est entièrement _ta_ faute ! C'est toi qui a attrapé ma main et qui l'a plongée dans la potion de Neville en sachant qu'elle était mal mélangée et collante et…»

Pour la seconde fois en dix minutes, Hermione fut interrompue au milieu de sa phrase par Draco qui attrapa sa main libre dans sa main libre et il la plaqua contre le mur, les yeux rétrécis « Arrêtes de parler ! » Siffla t-il irrité « Arrêtes…c'est tout ok ? » Il essaya alors de s'éloigner lentement en laissant Hermione plaquée au mur en pleine confusion. Mais il s'avéra qu'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient coincés ensemble, et il tira Hermione d'un coup sec tellement soudainement qu'ils tombèrent tous les deux au sol.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour crier à Draco quelque chose comme _« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?_ » mais ses capacités mentales semblèrent l'abandonner au moment même où elle plongea dans ses yeux gris qui regardaient déjà ses iris chocolats. Son pouls s'accéléra, et le sang ne sembla pas se précipiter à son cerveau, pour alimenter son flux de pensée raisonnables, mais vers ses joues qui devinrent roses.

Draco remarqua immédiatement qu'Hermione rougissait et il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, il détestait la faire rougir, ça le faisait se sentir si…délicat. Elle était Hermione Granger bon sang ! Elle n'était pas censée rougir devant lui, elle était censée être immunisée, elle était surhumaine, indifférente aux choses qui affectaient les autres filles.

Un autre regard les yeux dans les yeux fit comprendre à Draco qu'il s'était trompé sur tout la ligne, elle était humaine après tout, et ses yeux couleur miel et or brillaient chaudement, de manière séduisante et accueillante.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me résister Malfoy » Dit Hermione dans une imitation assez convaincante de Draco. Sa voix était calme, et Draco pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue, ce qui le rendait assez nerveux. Il essaya de se convaincre qu'il ressentait un pur dégoût face à une telle proximité avec Hermione – bien que ce ne soit pas une première pour eux – Draco l'écarta de lui et se releva en la soulevant avec lui.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux, n'améliorant pas l'atmosphère « On devrait aller voir Mme Pomfresh » Suggéra Draco. Hermione hocha la tête et il l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie, en remarquant les regards curieux qu'on leur lançait tout le long du chemin.

Ce qui n'était pas tout a fait bien, puisque tous les regardaient de manière flagrante et parlaient de manière très peu discrète.

« On peut se dépêcher ? » Demanda Hermione en accélérant le pas. Draco la suivit silencieusement, essayant de ne pas être déçu par l'anxiété de la jeune fille due à sa volonté de proximité avec lui. Ils continuèrent à marcher dans un silence complet jusqu'à l'infirmerie, s'envoyant de temps en temps quelques regards.

Ils ouvrirent la porte ensemble, utilisant leurs deux mains libres, et Mme Pomfresh haleta quand elle les vit. Elle les regarda fixement et son visage rayonna « J'ai toujours su que ces deux là finiraient par passer outre leurs querelles enfantines et s'avoueraient leur amour » Se dit-elle à elle-même, les mains sur le cœur. Draco et Hermione devinrent rouge brique, et toute la gêne qui avait commencé à se dissiper revint en force.

« Euh…en fait, non… » Essaya d'expliquer Hermione qui fit l'erreur de jeter un regard à Draco qui avait un petit sourire en coin « Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? » Demanda t-elle énervée, et Mme Pomfresh réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée en pensant qu'ils se donnaient la main de leur plein gré, et elle écouta le récit d'Hermione, entrecoupé par des commentaires de Draco du genre _« Weasley est manifestement jaloux de mon apparence élégante »_ ou _« Londubat n'a jamais réussi à faire une potion dans toute sa vie »_

Mme Pomfresh tamponna alors leurs mains avec un sérum fétide et lança un regard à Draco après qu'il lui ait demandé si elle avait mis assez de sérum pour leurs cinq doigts. Et elle les mit à la porte en leur disant qu'il était temps d'aller dîner et que le sérum mettrait une demi heure à faire effet et elle referma bruyamment les portes derrière eux.

« Allons dîner alors » Dit Draco en traînant Hermione derrière lui

« Comment ? »

« Comment ça comment tu marche là non ? » Dit Draco

Hermione lui lança un regard noir « Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment on fait pour s'asseoir à nos tables respectives si on est coincés ensemble ? » Interrogea t-elle en fronça les sourcils. Draco cessa de marcher et la considéra.

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort » Dit-il d'une façon rêveuse, et Hermione était sur le point de lancer un « Evidemment » quand Draco continua « Nous n'avons qu'à aller doucement jusqu'à la grande salle, et on aura qu'à attendre à l'extérieur que le sérum ait fait effet avant d'entrer »

Son plan n'était pas mauvais, et le duo s'avança donc délibérément lentement vers la grande salle. Hermione entendit quelques petits rires qui portaient sur la façon dont ils marchaient, tendaient une jambe, la posaient prudemment sur le sol et faisaient pareil avec l'autre, Hermione était convaincue qu'ils devaient ressembler à des gens marchant sur la lune.

A sa grande surprise, quand elle le mentionna, Draco n'eut pas un sourire en coin et ne lui dit pas qu'elle était immature, il rit et hocha la tête en signe d'agrément. Hermione le regarda, son visage obscurci par l'ombre mais qui brillait sous l'éclat de la lune et ses yeux brillaient comme deux belles lunes argentées.

Comme s'il sentait le regard de la jeune fille sur lui, Draco tourna la tête et croisa ses yeux. Des yeux qui n'étaient pas tout à fait marrons – Ca ne mettait pas en valeur les scintillements dans ses yeux qui étaient de la couleur de l'or pur, vifs à côté de sa peau de porcelaine et de ses joues roses.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, juste au dernier carrefour avant la grande salle, se fixant intensément, les mains toujours jointes. Les torches éclairaient faiblement les murs tandis que des rais de lumière blanche perçaient à travers les fenêtres. Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa tandis que Draco se rapprochait plus étroitement, son nez se cogna contre le sien et provoquant un frisson le long de son échine.

Draco hésita. Il voulait l'embrasser, c'était sur, mais il avait peur de la façon dont elle réagirait. Habituellement, il ne s'occupait pas de ce que ressentait la fille, il l'embrassait s'il en avait envie, mais pour une raison inexplicable, cette fois ça comptait pour lui. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser si elle n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas l'embrasser si elle avait peur, et il ne voulait pas l'embrasser si ça devait la mettre en colère. En pensant à tous ça, il voulu s'écarter et se retourner avant de sentir une main dans son cou qui le rapprocha.

Laissant son courage de Gryffondor s'emparer d'elle, Hermione posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco, comme pour tester la marchandise. Comme il ne la repoussait pas, et qu'il plaça sa main dans le bas de son dos, Hermione se colla davantage à lui, abandonnant toutes ses pensées rationnelles et en pensant uniquement à quel point il était agréable d'embrasser Draco. Les pensées qui traversaient la tête de Draco étaient à peu près similaires, et il se concentra sur le baiser en y mettant toutes ses émotions. Les barrières derrières lesquelles il avait caché ses émotions toutes ses années avaient volé en éclat dès le moment où Hermione avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes – Mais ces barrières avaient été précaires dès le moment où il avait rencontré Hermione.

Leurs deux mains qui étaient jointes se séparèrent subitement – Le sérum venait de faire effet. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua, trop impliqué dans le baiser.

Leur baiser fut interrompu par un rire bête et familier.

« Est-ce que… » Lavande fit une pause pour recommencer à ricaner « …J'interromps quelque chose ? » Elle semblait particulièrement amusée de les interrompre une nouvelle fois.

Draco aurait voulut sortir sa baguette et lui lancer un sort. N'était-il pas flagrant qu'elle interrompait quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas contentée de partir ? Il était absorbé dans le plus beau baiser de sa vie et elle était venu le gâcher !

« Non, non ! » Dit Hermione à la hâte « C'est à cause de la potion de Neville…C'est tout ! On était coincés ensemble ! C'était juste un habituel… » Tenta t-elle d'expliquer lamentablement, comment pouvait-elle expliquer qu'elle était en train d'embrasser Draco.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était rendu compte que leurs mains pendaient mollement le long de leurs corps et qu'ils n'étaient plus coincés ensemble, Lavande l'avait cependant remarqué immédiatement. Sans rien dire, elle joignit leurs mains et les rapprocha comme si elle leur montrait quelque chose, elle laissa ensuite leurs mains se détacher. Sans attendre de voir q'il avaient compris ce qu'elle leur avait montré, elle partit avec un rire bête, cette fois convaincue qu'elle avait bien interrompu un rendez vous secret.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione regarda sa main pour comprendre et aperçut l'espace vide entre sa main et cette de Draco, et la déception l'emplit. Elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait supporter le regard de Draco, elle marmonna alors un vague au revoir et essaya de s'éloigner.

Elle sentit une main saisir étroitement la sienne, et elle vit que Draco la regardait intensément, la priant silencieusement de ne pas partir. Un moment passa durant lequel Hermione ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux de Draco, le regard triste sur son visage éveillants ses sentiments profonds. Draco la rendait juste incapable de se contrôler, elle plaça alors ses mains sur les épaules du Serpentard, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Si Draco avait pris ceci comme une réponse à sa question muette, une excuse sans mots, il aurait été déçu. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione et elle saisit sa main avant de se détacher abruptement de lui.

« On se voit plus tard » Dit-elle dans une très bonne imitation de Draco avec le même sourire en coin sur le visage « _Draco_ »

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la grande salle, Draco regarda sa main droite, pensant à la fourrure de wombat et au pus vert collant qui venait de lui faire passait l'heure la plus merveilleuse de sa vie.

* * *

**Fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé au moins autant que moi ) Laissez moi quelques reviews svp :D**

**Ah et si le cour vous en dit j'ai un blog sur Hermione et Draco, allez y faire un tour si le cœur vous en dit, lien dans ma bio :)**


End file.
